


Meant To

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream meant to do a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remnantmachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remnantmachine/gifts).



Starscream truly did want the best for Skyfire. It's just that 'best' meant 'with Starscream', and Skyfire refused to see that. He fretted and fumed for a few of the planetary cycles, intent on making Skyfire see the error of his ways. He would get through to the shuttle, and together they would reshape the Decepticons.

He meant to. It wasn't his fault the planet they were on operated on such short time units. How was he to know that Skyfire would get tired of the Autobots and go off? How could he know that he would lose his chance to make Skyfire see with the blast of a warped image of his former lord?

He had always meant to make it right, and maybe that was why he remained, lost to his body, lost to his sparkmate, but still existing. Because he hadn't done what he meant.


End file.
